Wells, particularly oil wells, penetrating oil producing earth formations which do not have adequate pressure for flowing the wells must be produced by a variety of systems including downhole well pumps operated by a polished rod which passes through a stuffing box located at the surface. The purpose of the stuffing box is to seal around the reciprocating polished rod to prevent leakage resulting in both the loss of expensive well fluids and also contaminating the earth surrounding the well. Various types of apparatus have been proposed and are available to detect and contain fluids leaking from a well around a polished rod. One such system is manufactured by Double-E Inc., Dallas, Tex., which includes two pots mounted at the side of and connected with a stuffing box by short pipe sections. One of the pots contains lubricating oil which flows by way of a wick to a seal around the polished rod in the mounting for the pots. The other pot collects leaking fluids and includes a level switch which may be connected to perform multiple functions including shutting down the pumping unit, automatically packing off around the polished rod, and activating a warning signal. Another known form of leak detection system includes a clamshell type housing fitting around a stuffing box and sealing with the polished rod. A drain line and valve and liquid level probe are provided in the system which may be connected to shut the pump motor down and to provide visible or audible alarms signaling the leak. Servicing of a stuffing box within such a clamshell leak detection system and servicing of the system itself requires complete removal of the clamshell housing from the stuffing box which can create contamination around the well and require additional means for containing a leak during repair.